This midcareer investigator award application is designed to support the continued efforts of Dr. Abbey Berenson, M.D. (the "Candidate"), in conducting and mentoring young investigators in patient-oriented research. Dr. Berenson is an established expert in the areas of contraception and sexual abuse. In addition, she has published in top-tier journals on domestic violence, substance abuse, and psychosocial issues related to women's health. She has been federally funded since 1994 and is currently the PI of a R01 grant entitled "Effect of Hormonal Contraception on Bone Mineral Density." This grant, which is funded by NICHD, will support her research for the next 5 years. Two additional specific aims have been added to this stuy since it was funded; these aims will increase the amount of data collected and will assist in the mentoring of new clinical investigators. Funding of this K24 award will allow Dr. Berenson to be relieved from a number of clinical and administrative duties, so she can focus her career on patient-oriented research and the mentoring of six trainees over the course of the grant period. She will train individuals to conduct patient-oriented research in the field of women's health utilizing an already established and effective interdisciplinary team of experts. This mentoring plan will provide 3 years of intensive postresidency training in patient-oriented research. During the first year, trainees will be taught how to conduct literature searches, design a research proposal, and locate potential sources of funding. In years 2 and 3, Dr. Berenson will work with each mentee on their writing skills and teach him/her how to write manuscripts and grant applications. In addition, mentees will learn to conduct statistical analyses, present research at national meetings, build networks, and maintain continuous funding. Ultimately, this plan will allow the trainees to establish independent careers in patient-oriented research.